C'est pas comme ça
by Guiltygirl92666
Summary: Pansy chante une chanson à Drago. Elle en a marre qu'il lui parle tout le temps d'une certaine lionne... Elle a donc décidé d'agir... Songfic HGDM


**Disclamer :** Les perso sont à J. K. et la chanson au groupe Superbus.

**Mon Blabla :** Me revoilà… Je suis désolée pour les fans du Journal de Drago et cie, mais je bloque complètement… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée et je n'ai pas trop le temps… Par contre, je vous reviens avec ce petit one-shot écrit en une nuit où le sommeil ne m'attirait pas…

**C'est pas comme ça**

Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi moi, Pansy Parkinson, je suis sur la scène de la Grande Salle prête à chanter devant les élèves complètement déchaînés. Eh bien, je le fais pour aider mon meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy. Il faut absolument que je lui ouvre les yeux…

Flash Back

Salle commune des Serpentard…

Tout est calme, ou presque. Drago et Pansy sont assis sur un sofa et discutent calmement.

- Je l'aime !" se plaignit Drago pour la énième fois.

- Je sais Drago ! Ça fait 40 fois que tu me le dis !

- Je sais ! Mais que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ?

- Ne change pas ton discours, change seulement la personne qui t'écoute !

Drago, qui était allongé sur le sofa la tête sur les genoux de Pansy, se releva brusquement et la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Une lueur d'incrédulité et d'espoir flottant dans ses yeux gris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il espérait vraiment avoir mal entendu. Pansy soupira d'exaspération et répondit :

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me le dire et de le dire à Elle !

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Elle est toujours avec Potter et Weasley !

- Toi, tu es bien toujours avec Crabbe, Goyle et moi !

- Tu sais très bien que Crabbe et Goyle traînent avec moi sous ordre de mon "père" et toi, tu es ma meilleure amie. Il est normal qu'on traîne ensemble !

- Eh voila ! Tu viens de le dire ! Il est normal qu'on traîne ensemble ! Il est donc aussi normal que Granger traîne avec ces deux meilleurs amis !

- S'il te plaît Pansy ! Elle a un prénom ! Magnifique d'ailleurs…

- Eh voila ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! " railla Pansy. La nuit risquait d'être longue…

- De magnifiques yeux noisettes" poursuivit Drago sur un ton rêveur qui laissait deviné qu'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de Pansy. "De belles boucles brunes, un rire cristallin, dotée d'une intelligence exceptionnelle…"

Pansy toussota un peu ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? " demanda-t-il un peu trop brutalement.

- Arrête de dire ça à moi et dit-le à Hermione !

Pansy détestait prononcer son prénom et ça, Drago le savait.

- Merci

- Pourquoi ? " s'étonna la jeune fille bien qu'elle sache exactement de quoi il parlait.

- D'avoir fait l'effort de dire son prénom…

- Oh… Ce n'est rien.

- Si c'est quelque chose ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas… Mais tu es quand même là à m'écouter. Je sais ce que je vais faire pour te remercier !

La curiosité de Pansy venait d'être piquée à vif. Si elle se détestait pour une chose, c'était bien pour ça, elle était d'une curiosité maladive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Elle avait essayé de prendre un ton indifférent, détaché mais ça n'avait servi à rien. L'excitation de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire était flagrante dans le ton de sa voix.

- À la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je t'achète ce que tu veux. Robe, maquillage, bijoux, n'importe quoi !

Il venait de toucher le deuxième point sensible de Pansy, le shopping.

- Ok ! Marché conclu !

Il savait bien que ce qu'il venait de faire était suicidaire puisque lorsque Pansy faisait du shopping, elle en avait pour des heures à essayer des tonnes de vêtements. Mais bon, c'était sa meilleure amie et juste pour ça, il ferait un effort pour lui faire plaisir. Eh puis, le livret de banque des Malefoy était toujours bien dodu. Ce n'était pas quelques robes et accessoires en tout genre qui allait les ruiner.

- Mais Pansy…

Cette dernière leva un sourcil interrogateur, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Je l'aime !

- Argh ! Drago ! J'ai compris ! Il faut que tu lui dises !

- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Elle est…

- Je sais, je sais ! Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure ! Mais Drago ! Fait quelque chose ! Tu es le premier à draguer toutes les filles ! Alors, ce n'est sûrement pas la gêne qui t'empêche de lui parler ! Et si tu ne lui dit pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! Tu préfères quoi ? Avoir la fierté de lui avoir dit mais de d'être fait rire au nez ou avoir le regret de ne lui avoir jamais dit et ne jamais savoir si ce que tu éprouvais pour elle était réciproque ?

- Euh… Avoir la fierté de lui avoir dit…

- Voila ! Tu passeras peut-être pour un fou, mais au moins, tu vas lui avoir dit ! Et je te rappelle, que si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est sûr à presque 100 que nous serons mariés ! Et je sais que, tout comme moi, tu ne le veux pas !

Drago la regarda bizarrement. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était ce qu'elle voulait… En tout cas, elle jouait bien son rôle de groupie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Mais si un jour je réussi à sortir avec Hermione, il va y avoir un problème et pas qu'un petit…

- Il y a toujours un problème avec toi... " railla Pansy. "C'est quoi cette fois ? "

- Mon "père"…

- Drago ! Il est temps que tu prennes ta vie en main !

- Ouais, eh bien à chaque fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai récolté deux semaines aux cachots avec pain sec et doloris au menu…

- Je sais Drago, mais il est temps que tu t'échappes de l'emprise de ton père. Le temps de la rébellion est arrivé ! Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, ton père n'a rien à dire là-dessus !

- Ouais bon… Moi je vais me coucher j'ai le cerveau sur le point d'éclater.

- Ok. Bonne nuit Drake !

- Bonne nuit Pan' !

Pansy s'allongea sur le sofa et fixa le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Elle commença à réfléchir à un plan d'action qu'elle mettrait en œuvre au bal de Noël. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva et alla se coucher à son tour.

Flash Back

Voila pourquoi je m'apprête à chanter. C'était ça mon plan d'action… Zabini est derrière moi jouant de la batterie, Crabbe et Goyle sont de chaque côté de moi jouant de la basse. Ça y est… C'est à nous.

_Tu les aimes un peu mieux dès que tu les touches,_

_Tu les aimes un peu mieux dès qu'elles ouvrent la bouche_

_Tu les allonges et tu y vas,_

_Tu les allonges et tu t'en vas,_

_Tu joues les beaux parleurs, et tu sais bien y faire,_

_Tu dis toujours aux filles que t'es célibataire,_

_Mais non non, ne t'en vas pas_

_Non non, c'est pas comme ça,_

_Pourquoi t'arrives pas à aimer plus que ça,_

_Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu restes pas,_

_Mais non c'est pas comme ça,_

_Je sais que tu n'veux pas,_

_Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu n'aimes que toi ?_

_Quand elles s'accrochent, tu vas vite prendre l'air,_

_Tous les reproches tu n'en as rien à faire,_

_Tu laisses faire, laisses faire,_

_Laisses faire, laisses faire,_

_Pourquoi t'arrives pas à aimer plus que ça,_

_Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu restes pas,_

_Mais non c'est pas comme ça,_

_Je sais que tu n'veux pas,_

_Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu n'aimes que toi ?_

_Mais non, c'est pas comme ça,_

_Pourquoi t'arrives pas à aimer plus que ça,_

_Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu restes pas,_

_Mais non c'est pas comme ça,_

En plein milieu de la chanson, un sourire béat traverse mes lèvres. Eh oui, Drago c'est approché d'Hermione et ils viennes de sortir de la Grande Salle. Eh voila ! Une autre histoire d'amour à Poudlard… Par contre, celle-là restera longtemps graver dans les mémoires…

Bien joué Pan' !

Fin !

**Bon eh bien, voila qui termine ce one-shot ! La chanson, pour les quelques curieux que ça pourraient intéresser, c'est "C'est pas comme ça** **" de Superbus. Laissez moi un petit mot pour me donner votre appréciation. Guilty**


End file.
